Prior to the present time it has been found necessary to process hatchery waste products such as egg shells, dead chickens and spoiled eggs by one of three methods as follows: (1) to incinerate the waste products and haul ashes remaining to a land fill, or (2) to haul the unusable product to a land fill and bury it in its raw state, or (3) to haul it to a rendering plant in an open truck and dumping it into a conveyor or screw-conveyor means for conveying it into a cooker for processing into animal feeds.
The prior art arrangements provide a consumption of excessive amounts of energy for incineration, for hauling, for exerting labor costs, and other incident expenditures of energy and cost so that there has been an environmental problem resulting from the collection of these products. Also the environmental problem includes spillage from the open trucks, air pollution, or have caused employee relations and community problems which no one wanted to find a solution for. Further, there has been no prior art method of metering the amount of the material that was placed into a cooker at a rendering plant or other means for controlling on order the calcium content of the finished feed product or animal feed from the rendering plant.
The product of the present invention contains egg shells, dead chickens, unhatched eggs and the like and are mixed with water, processed through a vacuum line into a cooker for steam heating and providing a resultant food product or animal feed.